VECINOS by dark warrior 1000 en Portugués
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: ONE SHOT TRADUÇÃO - Dizem que ao comprar uma casa você tem que pensar nos vizinhos que irá adquirir com ela. No pacote, Bella encontrou um vizinho irritante, que dorme de dia e vive agitadas e luxuriosas noites através da parede... justamente o contrário


**[ONE-SHOT] VECINOS**

**Autora: dark warrior 1000 **(http: // www . fanfiction . net / u / 1625522 / dark_warrior_1000)

**Tradutora: **Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance / Humor

**Censura: **+16

**Fic Original: **Vecinos (http: // www . fanfiction . net / s / 5423712 / 1 / Vecinos)

**Sinopse: **Dizem que ao comprar uma casa você tem que pensar nos vizinhos que irá adquirir com ela. No pacote, Bella encontrou um vizinho irritante, que dorme de dia e vive agitadas e luxuriosas noites através da parede... justamente o contrário do que ela buscava.

**N.A.:**Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer, a mim só pertence a história** .**

**N.T.: **Essa ONE fez parte do _Hateful Lemonade Contest._

_

* * *

  
_

**VIZINHOS**

Nova cidade, nova casa, nova vida, ou pelo menos, isso era o que eu pretendia para mim.

Toda a questão da minha separação e meses subseqüentes foi uma autêntica tortura. Ainda me pergunto como eu sobrevivi. Quando o meu mundo desabou e descobri que Jake me enganava, eu tive que deixar a casa em que vivíamos, durante meses eu fiquei em lugares emprestados recorrendo a boa vontade dos meus amigos, suportando as sobreposições de fofocas que me chamavam de chifruda, fui julgada e condenada por não ser "mulher" suficiente para ele. Eu vi-o orgulhosamente passeando pela cidade com sua nova aquisição, sem qualquer remorso, e o pior de tudo era que as pessoas o consideravam um super-herói. Eu fiquei praticamente sem nada, desse período da minha história só pude resgatar um punhado de amigos leais que ainda me seguiam e eram o meu apoio.

Ao longo dos anos que vivemos juntos, eu fui suficientemente estúpida para usar as economias que meus pais haviam me deixado e o produto do meu trabalho como agente literária para reformar a velha casa com vista para a praia que ele havia herdado de seus avós e fazer uma pousada aconchegante. Raspagem e recuperação da madeira, pintura de cada um dos cômodos, costura das cortinas, travesseiros e cobertores. Nós não tínhamos dinheiro suficiente para contratar alguém para fazer isso e meus horários de trabalho me permitiam fazê-lo.

O sonho da nossa própria pousada abruptamente terminou no dia que percebi que uma mulher cansada, com as mãos arruinadas pelo trabalho árduo não poderia competir com uma secretária sofisticada... meu mundo virou de cabeça para baixo, eu sofri e chorei por semanas, mas eu jurei a mim mesma que renasceria das cinzas.

E aqui estou eu, depois de trabalhar como um cão durante dois anos eu finalmente dei o primeiro passo, juntei o dinheiro necessário para dar entrada na minha própria casa.

Mudei-me para um antigo armazém de três andares e subdividido em pequenos apartamentos. Não o considero um passo menor e estou realmente satisfeita, mas ao mesmo tempo também estou preocupada porque eu assumi uma hipoteca e tenho que gerar receitas para pagar por ela. Eu faço bijuterias para uma joalheria no período da manhã, trabalho como revisor em um jornal na parte da tarde e faço o meu turno em um bar de eventos durante as noites e uma jornada dupla nos finais de semana. Não estou reclamando, definitivamente faço para mim e por mim... mas a verdade é que o trabalho é o centro da minha vida.

Até uma semana atrás não havia compartilhado o andar com ninguém, mas as coisas mudaram e não precisamente para melhor. Não conheço meus vizinhos, mas já os odeio com toda minha alma. Eles são as pessoas mais sem consideração e egoístas desse planeta... uma verdadeira tortura.

No sábado passado eu havia chegado destruída em casa depois do meu turno duplo no bar. Essa noite foi super movimentada e Emmett, meu amigo e também meu chefe, teve que explicar gentilmente a alguns clientes que o fato de consumir uma bebida não lhes dava direito a tatear as garçonetes.

Deitei na cama como cheguei... eu precisava dormir tanto quanto respirar. Fechei os olhos e me perdi na inconsciência, não tinha passado muito tempo quando fui acordada pelas sonoras batidas na parede em que estava apoiada a cabeceira da minha cama.

Construções modernas, puff, paredes finas como papel... nota mental da próxima vez prestar atenção a Jasper. Logo uma série de altos gemidos acompanhou o ritmo das batidas e a coisa se colocou como um filme de classificação X*.

_*__Classificação X__: inadequado para menores de 18 anos. Material que contém somente exibição explícita do ato sexual._

Merda! Eu pensei, parece que teremos uma noite movimentada. Gemidos, batidas na parede, implorando, mais batidas, mais gemidos... me senti um pouco envergonhada apenas pensando que meu vizinho de parede não tinha a menor idéia de que se podia ouvir tudo o que acontecia no seu quarto, praticamente como se estivesse in situ. Achei graça em pensar que em algum momento nos cruzaríamos em algum dos corredores. Pensando como me tentaria a olhá-los na cara, sorri divertida.

Porém, não era bem assim, por Deus, quantas vezes o fariam essa noite... em algum momento teriam que esgotar-se. Mas não, os porcos deram e deram a noite toda... impossível conciliar o sono. Minha ilusão, pensei que estavam comemorando a mudança, lamentavelmente me equivoquei de cabo a rabo porque voltou a acontecer na noite seguinte e na próxima...

A questão é que apenas um dos protagonistas se repetia, acho que passaram por aquele apartamento Tânia, Jenifer e Alison... três noites... três mulheres diferentes... bastardo!!!

Normalmente a coisa começava em torno da uma hora e continuava sem interrupção até depois das seis.

Na quarta noite eu já não podia mais suportar, Louise estava de plantão. Eu não conseguia dormir, ratos grandes como gatos girando pela minha cabeça, era como mostrar doce a um diabético... desde que eu tinha me separado não tinha uma vida sexual muito ativa digamos assim... para não dizer que tinha sido nula. Aquecia-me como uma chaleira, incapaz de tirar os gemidos da minha mente podre, nas últimas noites eu havia quase chegado ao ponto de me tocar para poder aplacar-me um pouco... mas na manhã seguinte implacavelmente o despertador tocaria pontualmente as sete e não poderia ser ignorado.

Devo admitir que não tinha tido um bom dia, estava exausta, me levantei da cama furiosa e golpeei freneticamente a parede.

Silêncio

Risadas

Recomeça

Voltei a bater

Mais risadas

Recomeça

Arrastei meu colchão para fora da sala de estar, fechei a porta do quarto, mas os ruídos apareciam de todas as formas, furiosa, coloquei meus fones de ouvido com música para tentar isolar-me... não funcionou, o estrago já estava feito. Me levantei às três da manhã e me dediquei a adiantar meu trabalho... as nove da manhã não conseguia me segurar em pé, mas eu tinha todo o dia pela frente. Eu tinha que entregar o material que tinha montado e fazer um novo para a semana seguinte, mais as correções, mais servir mesas durante seis horas seguidas... maldito filho da puta!

Voltei ao meio-dia com uma caixa enorme de peças a serem montadas. Quem me dera poder me dar ao luxo de dormir agora que o silêncio era completo. Eu me enfureci pensando que enquanto era esperado que eu teria a tarde de extrema concentração para fazer a correção dos artigos e um turno completo no bar, meu vizinho estava dormindo à perna solta. Peguei uma folha e rabisquei uma nota. Deslizei a folha por baixo da sua porta e saí correndo para pegar o ônibus já que praticamente teria que atravessar a cidade inteira.

Dado que os nomes delas mudavam todas as noites e havia um que era permanente, eu deduzi que ele era o dono da casa.

_**Estimado vizinho,**_

_**Peço-lhe que tenha consideração e respeite as regras internas não fazendo barulhos irritantes depois da meia noite.**_

_**Alguns de nós usamos a noite para dormir.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**BS**_

Quando voltei encontrei no chão um papel com as palavras

_**A quem**__** possa interessar:**_

_**Compre-se uma vida e faça o favor de parar de se preocupar com a dos demais...**_

_**Atenciosamente**_

_**EC**_

Meus olhos saíram das órbitas, quem acreditaria que falaria assim. Eu coloquei de lado a fúria pelo silêncio... aproveite a oportunidade.

Mas a boa notícia terminou logo e eu não tinha dormido nem meia hora quando o filme habitual voltou... hoje em versão dominante com uma tal Beatriz como co-estrela.

_**EC (claramente perdeu a categoria estimado): **_

_**Para sua informação eu tenho uma vida e desejo desfrutá-la como eu achar melhor. Não tenho qualquer objeção de que faça o que lhe agrada com a sua... apenas peço-lhe que o faça menos barulhento e, se possível, evite os **__**repetidos golpes que costuma dar na parede, onde casualmente está apoiada a cabeceira da minha cama. Reitero respeitar as regras e parar de fazer barulhos que incomodam seus vizinhos nas horas da madrugada, ou me verei forçada a levantar uma queixa formal aos administradores. **_

_**BS **_

Encontrei a resposta ao regressar...

_**BS: **_

_**Lamento que não me queira, você é quem perde. Por outro lado, recomendo que você não transite por esses caminhos, poderá chegar a encontrar-se com surpresas desagradáveis.**_

_**Vamos, a inveja é um sentimento muito feio, encontre alguém que a atenda melhor, creio que necessita-o urgentemente.**_

_**EC**_

Ele me chamou de mal comida na minha cara esse canalha, peguei uma caneta e escrevi a resposta...

_**EC:**_

_**Por favor, mantenha o seu conselho para quem solicitá-lo, o que claramente não é o meu caso... eu posso administrá-lo sozinha.**_

_**BS**_

Deslizei-o sorrateiramente pela sua porta e voltei para o meu apartamento. Já não usava mais o meu quarto, era impossível, de maneira que dormia incomodamente no colchão no chão da sala... uma tenda... nem nas minhas piores épocas depois do que aconteceu com Jake, eu tinha vivido em condições tão subumanas. Era incrível, eu tinha minha própria casa e não podia dormir confortavelmente e como Deus manda no meu quarto por culpa de um ninfomaníaco filho da puta!!... Patético.

Quando eu consegui acordar na manhã seguinte já tinha a minha resposta.

_**BS: **_

_**É aí que reside o problema... vê-se que não está se **__**ajustando muito bem sozinha... repito que, para o bem da sua saúde mental e daqueles em torno de você, é necessário que encontre alguém que a atenda, ou pele menos sugiro que você compre um bom **__**vibrador. Você quer que eu consiga um pra você?**_

_**EC**_

Este muito arrogante e prepotente queria guerra, então ele teria guerra... Abri meu computador e convoquei o maior Conselho de Guerra, composto pelas minhas duas melhores amigas, Rose e Alice, e seus respectivos parceiros. Nós nos conhecíamos desde a faculdade, então quando eu saí da cidade, eu escolhi viver aqui... nós três juntas já éramos de colocar medo, mas com a adição de Emmett e Jasper nos convertemos em uma máquina mortal.

**De: Bella **

**Para: Rose, Alice **

**Socorro. Convoco Conselho de Guerra**

**Nova**** proprietária recente (feliz até há uma semana), amiga próxima das destinatárias, precisa de ajuda urgente para lidar com o vizinho mais irritante e odioso do planeta Terra e seus arredores. **

**Detalhes do caso:**

**Ninfomaníaco**

**Não dorme e não deixa seus vizinhos dormirem.**

**Diante de minhas reclamações... me sugeriu a compra de um vibrador! **

**Bella **

**Insone e incomodada **

As respostas não tardaram a chegar:

**De: Rose **

**Para: Bella, Alice **

**Re: Socorro. Convoco Conselho de Guerra**

**Oops, tanto Emmett e eu concordamos que você precisa de um, mas quem esse ****demônio pensa que é para sugeri-lo. ****Proponho amanhã, domingo, hora e local a combinar.**

**Rose **

**PS: O idiota acabou de ****estragar o presente surpresa que tínhamos planejado para o seu aniversário... grrr **

Típico de Rose e Emmett, eu achava incrível que apesar dos anos que estavam juntos e com os gêmeos no reboque, mantiveram viva a paixão...

**De: Alice **

**Para: Bella****, Rose **

**Re: Socorro. Convoco Conselho de Guerra**

**Churrasco ****em casa. Os homens cozinham, então as damas, ao poder.**

**Você não precisa de um vibrador... você precisa de um tipo de carne e osso, nada do homem ideal... um que seja como um trem e ter uma maratona de sexo 24x7* para recuperar-se após o celibato. Sinceramente, não sei como você agüenta.**

_*__24x7__: 24 horas, 7 dias por semana._

**Alice **

Nos reunimos no dia seguinte e contei-lhes detalhadamente os acontecimentos... Emmett e Jasper caíram gargalhando com os bilhetes de EC...

- Mentes brilhantes a trabalhar – disparou Alice- Começaremos com o ataque do cérebro – não podia com seu gênio, a linha de consultora saltava-lhe em seguida – Sugestões?

- Contratar um assassino – respondi imediatamente. As garotas me olharam abertamente. Mas o que eu posso fazer se foi a primeira coisa que me veio... eu o odiava com toda a minha alma.

- Não a descartaremos – me respondeu Jasper sorrindo – mas essa seria a última alternativa, Bella, não queremos levar-lhe cigarros na cadeia.

- Não se preocupe – eu respondi ácida - eu nem sequer fumo, sairá mais barato.

- Temos de incomodá-lo quando estiver em pleno ato e arruiná-lo – Rose sugeriu.

- Isso está bom querida – Emmett respondeu – Provocaremos uma internação pela "síndrome das bolas azuis".

- Não deixe-o dormir durante o dia - aconselhou Alice, muito mais calma em suas estratégias - Se você não consegue dormir durante o dia, finalmente o fará a noite.

- Grave-o em pleno ato com uma e coloque em alto som quando estiver com outra – sugeriu Jasper – é certo que a garota do turno o mandará para o inferno.

- Denuncie-o ao administrador, mas seria a sua palavra contra a dele ou há outros vizinhos que ele incomode – Alice me perguntou.

- Não por agora, somente nós vivemos no prédio - eu respondi e veio à minha mente uma das frases que ele tinha escrito no seu bilhete... poderá chegar a encontrar-se com surpresas desagradáveis... – Descartaremos essa por agora – eu sugeri.

- Bem pessoal, vamos explorar as alternativas que temos até agora - eu olhei para Emmett e perguntei – o que é que mais o incomoda quando está fazendo isso com Rose?

- Que as crianças chorem – ele respondeu como um flash.

- Emmett concentre-se – Rose deu-lhe um tapa na nuca – isso não se aplica.

- Ela perguntou – respondeu mais alto - outras coisas que me incomodam profundamente são o som do telefone e a campainha. Sem ofensa, mas não sabem como me quebra quando tocam.

- Emmett!!! – Gritamos ao mesmo tempo Rose, Alice e eu.

- Bem, por aí temos uma ação simples – Jasper rapidamente sugeriu tentando acalmar os ânimos - Vamos conseguir o telefone e o deixaremos louco a partir de diferentes celulares.

- Podemos ir à noite e tocar a campainha, mas Bells teria que nos avisar o momento certo e teríamos que fazer guarda.

- Não há necessidade - interrompeu Jasper – eu posso instalar um chip sem fio e ela faz a partir de sua casa.

- Alguma vez eu já te disse que você é um gênio da informática do mal, Jasper – eu disse abraçando-o.

- Oh, eu sei, querida amiga – ele passou o braço sobre meu ombro – o que seria de vocês sem mim.

- E pelo que se vê você também é humilde – Alice respondeu com sarcasmo - Agora gênio fique em silêncio e avancemos em uma maneira de não permitir que ele durma durante o dia.

- Na parte da manhã eu estou trabalhando em casa, posso colocar música em alto volume – sugeri.

- Isso é bom, você não teria problemas com as regras e o incomodaria – respondeu Alice, sempre tão analítica.

- Não consigo pensar em algo melhor, marteladas contra a parede, furadeira, ruídos muuuito chatos enquanto você está em casa e deixar uma gravação agendada para a tarde.

- Eu gosto disso. Podemos reunir algumas faixas agradáveis com bebês chorando, cachorros latindo.

- O alarme de um despertador.

- Música que te faça perder o juízo.

- Siiiim – Alice aplaudiu entusiasticamente – O pobre não sabe o que o aguarda.

- E a cereja no topo do bolo... arruiná-lo em uma das noites quentes.

- Equipe mãos a obra e churrasco no prato – levantei meu copo – Para o sucesso da operação deixando louco o ninfomaníaco, saúde.

- Saúde – responderam Alice, Rose e Jasper

- E para que consiga o famoso vibrador – acrescentou Emmett ganhando um golpe de minha parte.

No dia seguinte começamos com a fase 1, ruídos incômodos e música instrumental, martelei no quarto durante duas horas e deixei funcionando uma broca de furadeira o resto da manhã. Eu estava rindo sozinha enquanto agarrava os esboços das correntes que teria que montar esta semana, ao sair deixei repetindo uma faixa que Emmett tinha gravado com um alarme sonoro que aumentava o seu volume seguido de um telefone que não parava de tocar.

Eu notei algumas melhorias já que as atividades noturnas finalizavam mais cedo, mas as quatro da manhã ainda não era um horário muito conveniente.

Eu fui surpreendida uma noite quando cheguei em casa e encontrei um bilhete debaixo da minha porta.

_**BS: **_

_**Um plano inteligente, busca vingança, mas permanece no limite da legalidade. Tenha cuidado com dar um passo em falso... poderia ser perigoso. **_

_**Lamento ser portador de más notícias, já solucionei o problema dos ruídos incômodos durante o dia... a música clássica me deixa dormir como um bebê... **_

_**EC**_

Hora de passar para a fase 2: interrupções irritantes, ainda que até o momento eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de abandonar a fase 1 caso ele estivesse mentindo.

Alice tinha usado seus contatos para obter o telefone do meu vizinho e Jasper já tinha colocado o microchip no interfone. Eu tinha conseguido uns dez celulares para fazer as ligações, os quais estavam convenientemente configurados em modo de vibração caso ele resolvesse retornar a ligação e não escutaria tocar. Citando Alice, não deixar nada livre ao azar.

Durante a primeira noite cada vez que as coisas ficavam quentes eu fazia soar a campainha. Eu escutava-o blasfermar até em Esperanto* enquanto jogava a caderneta... sim, a operação exigiu uma pequena mudança em meus horários, mas fazia tempo que eu não me divertia tanto.

_*__E__speranto_: l_íngua internacional criada em 1887 pelo médico russo Zamenhof, com a finalidade de servir como língua universal._

Para a segunda noite eu adicionei o telefone, mas esse não durou muito já que ele desconectou depois da quinta ligação. Não posso negar que foi eficaz, por um lado ele teria que substituir o aparelho porque literalmente jogou-o contra uma parede, coisa que a garota do turno evidentemente parece não ter gostado muito, já que eu ouvi-a sair poucos minutos depois apesar dos apelos de EC. Síndrome das bolas azuis, aqui vamos nós.

Eu dormi como um bebê até o final da manhã.

Na noite de quarta-feira decidimos dar-lhe folga da campainha e telefone já que nos dedicaríamos a gravá-lo. Digo nos dedicaríamos porque o grupo inteiro viria para a minha casa. Pizza e cerveja.

Emmett estava entusiasmado com a coisa do filme quente toda a noite e grátis. Ele propôs trocar o meu apartamento pelo seu... acordo que eu não aceitei porque me deixaria as crianças no seu. Definitivamente não era um bom negócio.

Tivemos sorte porque nos agraciou com uma noite de EC versão dominante. Quando obtivemos o material que precisávamos para a fase seguinte do plano, nos liberamos da necessidade de manter o silêncio e rimos até a morte cada vez que Ana dizia amar Edward.

Eu definitivamente acho que terminaram mais cedo porque não suportaram a pressão.

Na manhã seguinte encontrei um bilhete...

_**BC: **_

_**Você se divertiu na noite passada? Creio que te faria bem se te aplicassem o método.**_

_**EC**_

Nos próximos três dias eu refinei a estratégia e continuei ligando ou fazendo tocar a campainha em momentos muito precisos. Podia perceber como aumentava o seu nível de frustração, mas dado que era diretamente proporcional ao aumento de minhas horas de sono, não me importava a mínima.

De qualquer forma eu tive uma espécie de epifania e pedi a Jasper para retirar o chip, apenas no caso, é melhor prevenir do que remediar.

Quando voltei para casa no domingo após a reunião com o Conselho para analisar a evolução da campanha e ter cumprido meu turno estendido no bar eu me encontrei com um novo bilhete.

_**BS, BS: **_

_**Eu sei que você está por trás das minhas últimas frustrações sexuais. Você está fazendo disto um desafio e se há uma coisa que eu odeio é que me desafiem.**_

_**Amanhã de manhã você vai encontrar um pacote em sua porta com um presente meu. Por que não o usa e diverte-se, em vez de me incomodar.**_

_**EC**_

Essa noite foi um silêncio total... mas para o meu desgosto eu levei uma eternidade para conciliar o sono depois da ansiedade provocada pelo bilhete. O desgraçado fez isso de propósito!

Resultou que eu o odiava ainda mais, definitivamente queria bani-lo do mundo dos vivos e passar ao plano do assassino.

Eu abri a porta tranqüilamente e encontrei uma caixa lindamente embrulhada para presente com um cartão.

_**BS: **_

_**  
**__**Que você aproveite, você realmente precisa.**_

_**EC**_

Ao desembrulhá-lo obviamente encontrei um vibrador térmico. Tirei-o. Saí disparada para a loja de ferragens mais próxima e comprei uma tesoura de podar. Embalei-a cuidadosamente e deixei o pacote em sua porta com um cartão.

_**EC:**_

_**Liberte a humanidade do pesadelo. Torne-se um eunuco! **_

_**BS**_

O pacote permaneceu em sua porta o resto da semana e as noites foram um prazer. Obviamente, o cara estava ausente. Voltei a acostumar-me com meu conforto, a usar meu quarto, a poder dormir e desfrutar de minhas noites. Mas o desgraçado voltou para casa com todo o ímpeto do mundo.

Agüentei quarta-feira...

Agüentei quinta-feira...

Na sexta-feira eu já estava enlouquecida, se ele ia repetir a rodada definitivamente eu ia usar a fita gravada para assustar a que estivesse de plantão.

Felizmente, os deuses estavam do meu lado esta noite. Eu ia a entrar no apartamento quando encontrei com uma garota na porta.

- Ei, deixe-me entrar no hall – me perguntou insegura – cheguei um pouco cedo para o meu encontro e estou congelando.

- A quem veio ver – eu já sabia, mas minha mente precisava da confirmação.

- Edward – por Deus era uma criança, o filho da puta estava à beira da pedofilia.

- Se me deixa dar-te um conselho, vá embora. Eu sou sua vizinha e eu juro que o cara tem uma diferente a cada noite - ela olhou para o meu rosto – eu escuto-os durante toda a noite. Não será nem a primeira e nem a última porque amanhã será substituída por carne fresca. Não faça isso com você mesma - ela hesitou por um momento, mas depois concordou com a cabeça e saiu.

BS 1 – EC 0.

Subi ao meu apartamento eufórica, preparei meu jantar e mudei para a cama. Noite de tranqüilidade... Me perdi na liberação do sono enquanto escutava-o andar pela sala gritando ao telefone.

Eu estava tendo um daqueles sonhos. Aqueles de que eu não falava, que nem sequer confessava tê-los a Alice ou Rose. O tipo de sonho que me fazia corar ao lembrá-lo na manhã seguinte. Eu sentia uma mão quente percorrer minhas pernas. Meu corpo queimando. A carícia incentivou-me, seduziu-me, me queimava. Meu corpo estava derretendo ao contato, arqueei-me sem saber que outra coisa fazer.

"Não pare..." pensei, enquanto de minha garganta brotava um ronronar.

Os dedos abrasadores traçaram um círculo em volta do meu umbigo e meu ventre se contraiu em resposta, relaxando como a carícia se suavizava e começava a descer, um estremecimento formigando no vértice das minhas pernas abertas e me custava respirar.

Mais perto, cada vez estava mais perto.

Eu desejava...

Uma voz familiar entrou no meu sonho, arrancando-me das profundezas da minha fantasia. Um sopro repentino no meu ouvido me acordou de repente. A aspereza da pele sem barbear do intruso arranhou meu rosto quando seus lábios caíram em cima de minha orelha, acariciando-a uma e outra vez. O medo tomou conta de mim, me deixando sem fôlego e o desejo acumulado em minhas entranhas me abandonou dolorosamente.

Merda, não era um sonho.

Eu tentei ficar longe daquelas mãos e me afastar de seu peso, mas minhas mãos estavam amarradas com firmeza na cabeceira da minha cama sobre a minha cabeça. Sentado ao meu lado na beirada da cama estava o tipo mais uau que se pode imaginar... um modelo masculino que te deixava literalmente babando.

- Olá BS, você não é nada como eu imaginava – inspirei para gritar, mas seus lábios silenciaram, inferno, este tremendo espécime era EC – vamos, não grite, você sabe bem que estamos só eu e você aqui.

- Como demônios você entrou em minha casa – eu ladrei para ele.

- Simples, eu sou o dono e administrador da propriedade. Eu tenho uma cópia de todas as chaves – não se movia um fio de cabelo fora do lugar.

- O que você quer – eu tentei demonstrar uma calma que eu não tinha nem sequer remotamente.

- Respostas – ele acariciou meu cabelo - Por que diabos me persegue o tempo todo?

- Me desamarre cachorro sarnento – eu respondi balançando a cabeça tanto quanto pude.

- Não até você me responder

- Você é muito valente, seu arrogante, amarrando-me a cama – eu tinha intenções de cuspir nele, mas não tinha o ângulo.

- Responda a minha pergunta – ele inquiriu em voz firme.

- Tudo o que eu tinha para dizer já coloquei nos bilhetes que enviei-lhe – fixei meu olhar em seu rosto... não demonstrar medo, Alice tinha repetido a mim por semanas quando tudo aconteceu com Jake...

- Eu quero a verdade BS - Seu tom se tornou mais sugestivo.

- Eu disse a você que não me deixava dormir – estremeci e ele sabia disso.

- Querida, você dorme como um urso, eu acabo de entrar em seu quarto, te acariciei, te amarrei e você não acordou, não fode comigo- deslizou o dedo em meu pescoço, passando pelo meu peito indo logo abaixo do meu umbigo. Eu mexi tentando me libertar.

- Nem em sonho, bastardo – eu tentei me afastar, mas o resultado de minha ação causou uma suave gargalhada nele; sério, gutural.

- Diga-me linda - ele trouxe seu rosto perto do meu e lambendo minha orelha sussurrou – São os ruídos que a mantém acordada, ou a sua própria insatisfação?

- Você está louco – eu respondi – que fique claro que vou denunciá-lo por invadir minha casa – aproveitei que ele tinha se aproximado e acertei um forte pontapé em suas costas – ele se enfureceu.

- Não vim disposto a ter nada com você – me respondeu – ainda que, pensando bem agora que te vejo com essa camisola, que fica tão bem em você eu estou pensando, de maneira que não me provoque.

- Olhe Edward - eu disse mudando a estratégia, não era bom estar impotente diante de um ninfomaníaco furioso.

- Me encanta como o meu nome soa em seus lábios, baby – ele me interrompeu – ainda que eu gostaria muito mais se você o gemesse.

- Em seus sonhos – à merda com a estratégia conciliadora.

- Te asseguro BS, que vou fazer parte dos seus, mesmo que seja em seus pesadelos – e em um movimento rápido, afrouxou as amarras que prendiam meus braços e desapareceu do meu quarto.

Sentei-me na cama tentando soltar-me, mas uma fúria irracional começou a me invadir. Raiva porque sempre havia feito o que era esperado de mim, raiva por tudo o que eu tinha passado com Jake, raiva por ter que deixar a minha alma tentando levantar o dinheiro para comprar uma casa própria por ter sido estúpida o suficiente para confiar em um filho da puta, raiva pela frustração sexual que eu tinha e mais raiva porque o imbecil havia me deixado isso claro como a água. Saí ejetada do meu apartamento e assim como estava entrei como um furacão em seu apartamento. Quando foquei meu olhar eu o vi em pé de frente a enorme janela da sala.

- Eu estava te esperando – ele virou-se para me falar, ele tinha afrouxado os botões de sua camisa e deslizado para fora da calça.

- Uma merda, quem diabos você pensa que é

- Que feio – pressionou sacudindo a cabeça negativamente - Com essa boquinha suja pensa em beijar-me.

- Você é um arrogante presunçoso, quem merda te disse que eu tenho a mais remota intenção de ter algo contigo.

- Fácil, você me deixou sem um compromisso... é justo que o substitua – eu vi-o deslizar-se como um felino pela sua sala.

- Nem uma merda - eu estava definitivamente fora da minha sanidade,

- Isso é o que vamos ver - ele respondeu calmamente - já não estamos em sua casa BS, agora estamos na minha - ele respondeu fechando a porta e passando a chave, peguei a primeira coisa que estava perto e atirei – para jogar, primeiro é preciso ter com o que, querida. Posso assegurar a você que quando terminar contigo você vai estar implorando por mais - seus olhos brilhavam de excitação.

- Eu devia seguir meus instintos e contratar um assassino para soltar seu corpo em uma vala – murmurei movendo-me rapidamente para colocar distância.

- Você fica bonita quando está furiosa – ele disse aproximando-se – cobrindo a distância - seus movimentos eram lentos, mas precisos enquanto avançava e eu retrocedia – vamos linda, liberte-se.

Com um movimento rápido eu fui presa entre a parede e o seu corpo, tentei escapar por debaixo do seu braço. Ele virou-se, apoiou suas costas contra a parede e me colocou entre suas pernas abertas, segurando-me pela cintura com seu braço. Ele colocou a boca no meu ouvido e lambeu repetidamente o lóbulo da minha orelha.

Com um ritmo sedutor me perguntou – Pode sentir como me deixa – e realmente eu podia sentir o tamanho de sua ereção descansando em minhas nádegas. Com a mão liberou o botão e o zíper da sua calça, liberando seu pênis. Eu senti um arrepio pelo meu corpo e tensionei cada um dos meus músculos quando ele deixou um caminho úmido pela minha garganta enquanto sua mão livre acariciava um dos meus mamilos. Eu tentei resistir ao seu toque, o que era muito difícil porque o bastardo sabia como colocar-me excitada.

Fechei-me em minha mente focando em meu pensamento _é um bastardo odioso, eu o odeio, eu o odeio, não vou ceder a ele, tenho que mostrar que ele não pode me dominar, eu o odeio, ele só quer me usar como Jake.., _mas ele sussurrava constantemente em meu ouvido e continuou me acariciando o peito com sua mão livre me enlouquecendo.

Habilmente deslizou a mão que segurava minha cintura e acariciou a minha entrada – não resista, seu corpo tem uma linguagem própria, me deseja, já está molhada para mim - minhas pretensões de resistência foram me abandonando em igual medida enquanto um formigamento inquietante invadia meu ventre – deixa-me liberar-te querida – tentei recuperar minha sanidade, mas os pensamentos coerentes me abandonaram.

- Não pense – ele introduziu um de seus dedos em minha vagina – apenas sinta – outro dedo – você está indo muito bem, linda – para fora, para dentro, para fora, para dentro – quero que você sinta o que é o prazer – com seu polegar começou a acariciar meu clitóris mais e mais rapidamente – vamos baby goze para mim – um orgasmo libertador deixou minha mente em branco.

Minhas pernas deixaram de me sustentar... a confusão mental do prazer ainda me detinha. Eu não opus resistência quando ele me tomou em seus braços, deslizou minha pequena camisola pela minha cabeça e me acomodou suavemente de costas em sua cama. Em um movimento altamente erótico ele terminou de despir-se e veio até mim.

- Vamos fazer com que esta noite seja inesquecível para ambos – ele sussurrou sem deixar de me acariciar. Ele levou meus mamilos em sua boca, a sensação de prazer mais uma vez me deixando sem armas para lutar.

- Não faça isso – eu me mexi tentando escapar dele com o mísero controle que ainda me restava.

- Não lute, linda - sua boca abandonou meus seios e desejei segurar sua cabeça com minhas mãos e voltar a colocá-la ali... desejo... _meu Deus como ele pode me fazer isto, eu não devo, eu não devo_, ele beijou o topo das minhas coxas, deslizou minha calcinha, gulosamente chupou e mordeu minhas pregas, _para o inferno com tudo_. Senti sua língua lambendo minha entrada e quando a introduziu em mim o meu orgasmo veio em uma exalação. Um gemido profundo saiu da minha garganta – Edward.

- Adoro quando você geme meu nome, eu amo o seu gosto na minha boca - enquanto ele falava suavemente se acomodou sobre mim, acariciando meu cabelo. Começou a excursionar com a ponta da sua língua os meus lábios – preciso estar dentro de você - ele sussurrou contra a minha boca, abri-a para responder e ao fazê-lo, dei-lhe acesso total. Nossas línguas jogando por um tempo muito longo – linda, me deixa entrar, quero sentir como me rodeia – ele finalmente sussurrou – não vou fazer nada que você não queira – meu corpo voltou a tomar o controle e falou por mim. - ele inha pequena camisola pela minha cabeça e me acomodou suavemente de costas eEu me arqueei contra ele e minhas pernas se abriram facilitando o acesso... _estou perdida, pensei_. Ele estendeu sua mão e pegou uma camisinha da mesa de cabeceira, colocou-a rapidamente e posicionou-se na minha entrada sem deixar de me olhar interrogativamente, a ansiedade perfurando qualquer vestígio de recato que ainda restava.

- Faça-o – eu praticamente ordenei – preciso de você dentro de mim agora - ele sorriu e me penetrou profundamente. Nossos corpos foram encaixados perfeitamente, a necessidade de liberação crescia e crescia, ambos ofegávamos como desesperados buscando a respiração que a paixão ia nos roubando. Um gemido rouco escapou de seu peito ao mesmo tempo que um grito libertador saiu da minha garganta. Ficamos um bom tempo nessa posição, um sobre o outro incapaz de nos movermos, em um limbo sem tempo ou lugar. Delicadamente ele deslizou para fora de mim sem me abandonar por nenhum instante, girou meu corpo e passou um de seus braços por debaixo da minha cabeça. Debrucei-me contra seu peito. Eu senti sua mão acariciando minhas costas nuas, pouco a pouco me afundando na inconsciência.

Acordei assustada abraçada a um corpo quente, quando tentei me mover o seu braço novamente segurou-me com força. Reação tardia. Por Deus, que hora era... meu turno no bar.

- Oh meu Deus, que hora é agora – me separei bruscamente de seu abraço e me sentei na cama. Na escuridão, eu senti como ele despertava. Ele se virou para olhar em seu celular.

- São oito da noite – ele me respondeu acendendo a lâmpada da sua mesa de cabeceira.

- Merda – eu tratei de me levantar. Era tarde, muito tarde, Emmett ia me matar.

- O que aconteceu querida – ele me perguntou tranqüilamente.

- Aconteceu que eu dormi como um zangão o dia todo e estou atrasada para o trabalho – eu respondi furiosa.

- Você trabalha nos finais de semana? – ele me perguntou com espanto. Virei-me furiosa tentando afrouxar seu aperto.

- Edward, eu trabalho de segunda a segunda das sete da manhã até meia-noite – eu respondi irritada – com sorte chego me arrastando à cama a uma da madrugada.

- Você está brincando - ele disse – Não é à toa que você era tão chata e irritante – ele arrastou-se pela cama e beijou minhas nádegas.

- Não, eu não estou brincando – a raiva me consumia, imbecil insensível – tenho uma hipoteca de merda para pagar.

- Então você trabalha assim para me pagar – lambendo meu cóccix* – isso é incrível!

_*__Cóccix__: pequeno osso da parte inferior da coluna vertebral._

- Sim idiota – eu respondi enquanto fazia força para me soltar – você é o meu explorador pessoal – ele me segurou com mais firmeza evitando que eu me soltasse enquanto se sentava e me arrastava para o seu peito.

- Vamos querida, não precisa trabalhar até desfalecer – ele lambeu o lóbulo da minha orelha – o administrador entenderá – ele aproveitou para dar-me uma pequena mordida no pescoço - para as coisas que pretendo fazer com você, você precisa estar mais descansada.

- Você está sugerindo que eu seja a sua puta de plantão – me tensionei em seus braços e tentei fugir – Esqueça isso, já de digo desde já – ele agarrou meu corpo e me fez ficar de frente para ele. Começou a chegar com sua boca perigosamente perto da minha e sussurrou sedutoramente

- Não, querida, estou propondo que você seja minha mulher – ele beijou meus lábios com ternura – você aceita?

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**_N.T.: _**_Mais uma ONE!! Espero que tenha gostado, eu ri muito traduzindo!!! Deixem reviews e façam uma tradutora feliz... kkk_

_Seguindo com as traduções, no próximo domingo postarei _**_duas _**_ONE, espero que acompanhem!!_

_Assim que eu terminar de traduzir e postar todas as ONE que possuo autorização, darei início a uma (ou duas) fic(s) "grande(s)" que possuo autorização..._

_Obrigada por acompanharem!!_

_Bjs,_

_Ju_**_  
_**


End file.
